


heaven and hell - reddie

by stonzier



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I dont know how to write, M/M, Mainly dialogue, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonzier/pseuds/stonzier
Summary: years together, months apart, and no matter what happened, nothing ever felt complete.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	heaven and hell - reddie

eddie watched as the sun set around him, glistening throughout the quarry. "do you see how pretty it looks?" he mumbled, showing richie through the video call. richie laughed slightly, nodding. "yeah, i see it. let me see your face, yeah?" eddie scoffed, blushing and flipping the camera back towards him. "why can't you be so sweet in front of everyone else?" 

"you know i have to hold my rep, eds. oh how bev would bully me for this" he smirked, "i wish i was there right now. with you, you know?"  
eddie sighed, smiling. "i wish you were here too, chee. when are you coming back to derry? we all miss you, a lot. besides stan. i dont know how he feels about it- he's seemed a bit happier since you left." 

richie was in new york, wentworth had a business meeting there, and maggie thought it'd be nice to get richie out of derry for a while. its the first time he's been away from his hometown since he was little. 

"i'll be home before you know it. and i'm sure stan's sobbing over pictures of me in his room right now, how could he not be?" richie joked.

"oh yeah, of course! i'm sure he misses your big mouth, always yapping on about the smallest of things."

"i'm sure he misses my 'big mouth' for a few more reasons than that, eds" richie winked, causing eddie to gag.

"you're disgusting, chee. absolutely horrid."

"tuesday, three days away and i'll be back. don't you fret, i know you must be drowning in your boredom and despair."


End file.
